Interactive and supplemental content that has been made available to viewers has been done through a decoupled, separate communication channel. For instance, a producer can provide a separate communication channel with data, a video stream, or both at a URL associated with the broadcast. For example, a television station can have on-air programming and also provide supplemental content available through a website. Apart from sponsoring both sources of information, these communication channels are generally decoupled from one another. In other words, the broadcaster has only an indirect relationship to the viewer with regard to any supplemental content.
In interactive videoconferencing sessions, a plurality of participants may interact within a single location, such as a conference room. In such instances, some people may have the speaker of their respective computing devices on while simultaneously speaking into their devices' microphones. This can result in audio disturbances, such as caused by the microphone capturing the audio output of the speaker. Feedback, echo or other interferences can impede audio content of the interactive videoconference, and negatively affect the experience for all participants. This further inhibits the ability for users to collaborate.